coincidencia
by malejiita
Summary: reencontrarnos fue el destino, lo unico que cambio fue que Sakura no lo recordaba, pero el si...
1. Chapter 1

Olis a todos, este es mi primera historia que escribo así que disfrútenla… a para ir a aclarando de una vez Sakura se le habían muertos los padres a los 16 años y el hermano estaba en Inglaterra por una beca

-hablando-

_Pensando_

**(Mis comentarios)**

**Los nombre de los sitios donde se encuentra **

**- otra escena**

_Primer capítulo de __**coincidencia**_

Era 14 de febrero era una mañana oscura una joven estaba en una colina de arboles de cerezo muy pero muy alta, y admiraba la cuidad

-te encantaba estar aquí era tu lugar preferido…- decía ella a la nada

-ODIO este día porque te tenía que pasar a ti a por qué no a otro me siento tan sola si no fuera por tomoyo no se que habría hecho –dijo ella

De un momento a otro apareció una niña pequeña de pelo color negro corto y ojos de color azul ámbar

-donde estas mama ya no es divertido- gritaba la pequeña niña

La mujer al asustarse por el grito de la niña se cae de la montaña, y cae en medio de una carretera por suerte no la atropellaron pero el golpe que se dio fue muy grave de inmediato las señoras llamaron a la ambulancia

-buenas señores esto es una emergencia una mujer callo desde la montaña de arboles de cerezo hasta la carretera principal- **(en realidad nose si hay ese tipo de colinas y si no hay pues aquí si XD…).**

**-**está bien ya vamos para haya-dijo el señor de la clínica

Tan pronto llegaron a la carretera vieron a la muchacha tirada esta choreando mucha sangre lo primero que hicieron fue llevarla rápidamente al hospital.

Cuando llegaron hicieron todo lo necesario para que ella se salvara lo consiguieron pero había un pequeño no más bien un grande problema ella tenía amnesia y no traía nada que la identificara y decidieron dejarla hay por unos días.

**En la sala de descanso de los médicos**

-doctor li Shaoran-dijo el médico que atendía a la joven.

-si dígame-dijo el doctor shaoran

-necesito irme podrías cuidar de mi paciente-dijo el doctor

-para mí no hay problema pero que caso tienes-dijo shaoran

-se trata de una joven de por ahí 26 años se cayó desde una colina de arboles de cerezo hasta la carretera, tu sabes la montaña que le llaman "el bosque rosado".** (No se me ocurrió nada más...XD)**

-aaa ya se dé cual hablas; pobrecita esa muchacha.

-aunque no esta tan mal solo tiene amnesia y raspones-**(yo se que si uno se cae de por halla se mata pero bueno existen milagros no...)**

**-**claro, yo te cubro ve tranquilo-lo dijo con voz desanimada

-pero no te desanimes la paciente es muy linda y no creo que te decepcionara cree en mi de pronto te vuelvas a enamorar-

-cállate, nunca va a pasar-

5 minutos depues el doctor shaoran entro en la habitación de la paciente.

Era una mujer con cabello largo color castaño claro, los ojos eran de color verde esmerarla y buen cuerpo.

_El doctor tenía razón es muy bella pero que estoy diciendo olvídate de enamorarte shaoran olvídate.-pensaba shaoran_

-Buenas tardes-dijo shaoran

-buenas tardes-dijo la joven

-estas mejor-

-un poco-

-pero que descortés soy me llamo li shaoran y tu-

-en no estoy segura pero creo que me llamo sakura-

-¿no estás segura?

-no

-a es verdad ella tiene amnesia- pensaba shaoran

-pero por alguna extraña razón me acuerdo de mi nombre y que traía un celular-

-mm ya veo-

En ese momento sakura se le vienen imágenes a la mente de lo que le paso en el accidente y a causa de eso se desmayo

_Notas de la escritora: esperó que les allá gustado el primer capítulo de coincidencia mañana subo el otro bueno cualquier comentario o sugerencia será recibido ok esto es todo por hoy bey se despide maleja XD._

_Próximo capitulo: una tragedia, un problema y una solución._


	2. una tragedia,un problema y una solucion

Olis aquí está el segundo capítulo de coincidencia.

Segundo capitulo: una tragedia, un problema y una solución.

-hablando-

Pensando

**(Mis comentarios)**

**El nombre de los sitios en que se encuentran**

**-** cambio de escena

En el anterior capitulo:

En ese momento sakura se le vienen imágenes a la mente de lo que le paso en el accidente y a causa de eso se desmayo.

Una tragedia, un problema y una solución

Sakura cuando se despertó no vio a nadie en la habitación así que decidió ver la TV:

Último minuto:

En la vía principal, Un avión perdió el control y cayó sobre 5 busetas ahora los heridos los están transfiriendo al hospital santa rosa.

De repente sakura empezó a escuchar unas ambulancias y también una conversación de 2 doctores.

-doctor shaoran tenemos que dar a esta paciente de alta necesitamos su habitación-

-pero ella no está totalmente recuperada y recuerda-

-Lo sé pero hay que arriesgarnos, hay casos más graves que este-

-pero…. Está bien-

Sakura al escuchar esto no sabía qué hacer a donde ir ni nada así que decidió no haber escuchado nada.

-Se puede pasar- dijo el doctor li

-si claro-

-mira es que como te abras dado cuenta al muchos pacientes heridos y necesitamos tu habitación así que…- en ese momento la joven lo interrumpe

-lo sé tranquilo yo me voy-

-pero a donde-

-no lo sé pero prefiero irme a que otra persona no tenga habitación y peor aun si esta mas grave-

-si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa-

-pues-

-vamos quédate en mi casa además no tienes a donde ir y yo tengo una habitación extra-

-si no es mucha molestia-

-claro que no ven vamos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto:

_**EN CASA DE TOMOYO**_

-KEROOOOOOOOO-grito tomoyo

-que paso tomoyo-

-sakura me está preocupando la he llamado 13 veces y no contesta ¿será que le paso algo malo?-

-ojala que no pero por si acaso, ven sígueme-

-a donde vamos-

-aja aquí están –

-¿las cartas sakura?-

-así es veamos donde esta esa carta-

-cual buscas-

-pues la carta del sueño cual mas-_**(una aclaración ay 2 cartas del sueño la que duerme a todos y la otra es la que tiene predicciones en este caso es la carta de las predicciones)**_

-y ya la encontraste-

-aja aquí esta pero ay un problema no tenemos el basculo mágico pero de seguro eriol sabe otra forma para activarla-

-yo tengo el teléfono –

-excelente ahora solo ay que llamarlo-

-ehh aja-

-tomoyo-

-si –

-no me digas que-

-es que el teléfono estaba en el bolso de mi amiga o de pronto está en mi casa-

-entonces preguntemos le a yue tomoyo por favor llama a yukito-

-está bien-

Mientras tanto:

**En casa de shaoran**

Era una casa color verde manzana, puertas y ventanas blancas, cortinas verde oscuro y el techo blanco.

-que casa tan linda-dijo sakura

Por dentro tenía un tapete color verde la sala era muy amplia los sillones eran de color blancos de cuero había una mesita en el centro de los sillones.** (Perdón no hice la descripción muy detallada pero lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación...XD)**

Será que vivirá solo no creo seguro tiene esposa e hijos- pensaba sakura

-tranquila pasa siéntete como en tu casa-

-gracias con permiso-

-y bien ya recordaste algo-

-pues no mucho-

-mm ya veo-

-y tú vives solo-

-si-

-pero debes de tener novia o esposa cierto-

-no, yo soy soltero-

Sakura no se lo podía creer como un hombre así tan amable y con un buen físico no tendría a alguien en su vida

-te puedo decir sakura-

-claro- como no decirle que no si hasta me ofreció su casa

-ok tú dime shaoran-

-está bien-

-quieres cenar me imagino que tienes mucha hambre-

-un poco –

-muy bien ya vengo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la escritora: **olis perdón lo pensaba hacer más largo pero no pude por que tenía que ir bueno gracias por leer mi historia mañana subo el otro bey.

A y gracias catalina por ayudarme en todo.

HASTA PRONTO.

Próximo capitulo: una visita inesperada


	3. una visita inesperada

Olis este es el 3 capitulo de coincidencia perdón pero es que no sentía la inspiración para volver a escribir, es pero que lo disfruten ahora sin mas interuciones la historia.

_**En el anterior capitulo:**_

-quieres cenar me imagino que tienes mucha hambre-

-un poco –

-muy bien ya vengo-

**Una visita inesperada**

**Conversación de Tomoyo y Yukito:**

-hola, habla Yukito-dijo

-hola Yukito, habla Tomoyo, como has estado-

-muy bien y tu-

-bien, Yukito era para ver si no tienes nada que hacer –

-pues por ahora no porque-

-es que te iba a invitar a mi casa-

-¿a qué horas?-

-a las 9-

-si claro Tomoyo, allá estaré-

-bueno chao-

-chao-

-.-.-.-.-

-Kero Yukito ahora viene a las 5- dijo Tomoyo acabando de colgar y sonriéndole a el pequeño guardián

-perfecto-dice kero con sonrisa triunfadora

_**Mientras tanto **_

_**En casa de Syaoran:**_

_**-**_ya está listo Sakura-

-ya voy-

Aun no lo creo, que este con una mujer tan hermosa, se parece tanto a... -pensaba Syaoran pero fue interrumpida por Sakura

-¿que hay para cenar?-

-hay espaguetis con albóndigas-

-¡Wow! se ve delicioso gracias- dijo Sakura con la sonrisa típica de siempre, ya saben la que irradia felicidad

-¿ah?-dijo Syaoran como si recordara algo desde hace mucho tiempo

-que paso- pregunto Sakura a Syaoran ya que lo veía con cierta duda en la cabeza, solo le faltaba el letrero

-nada, nada olvídalo- dijo dándole poco interés y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro para quitar esa idea de su mente

- muy bien ahora si a comer-

Cuando los 2 jóvenes acabaron de cenar se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a supuestamente descansar.

**Sakura Kinomoto:**

No puedo dormir por más que lo intente, apenas eran las 9:00 en punto no sé, de pronto sea que algo no me dejar dormir…..No, no lo creo, además que podría ser lo que supuestamente me preocupa.

Toc - toc –tocaban la puerta principal

-pero quien podría ser, será que Syaoran esperaba visitas-murmure, decidida Salí a ver quién era para encontrarme con un chico, atractivo, cabello corto, rubio, de ojos azules como el mar y excelente físico.

-¿disculpe a quien necesita?- pregunto yo con un hilo de voz, parecía más murmullo que hablado

-o vamos Sakurita, que no me recuerdas-dijo él con una sonrisa seductora

-¿de que hablas?-dije yo sin entender absolutamente nada de que hablaba ese sujeto, sin yo darme cuenta el me agarraba de la cintura y me acercaba a su pecho-¡señor que cree que esta asiendo!- dije gritando-si no me suelta llamo a la policía

-o vamos, Sakura no le harías daño a tu amigo o sí- dijo él con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar

-de que habla ¡suélteme! – dijo yo dándole golpes, aunque no servían para nada

-jajajajaja, se nota que no has cambiado en nada, Saku- de pronto el saco una cinta, me tapo la boca y me llevo a una habitación que había en esa casa, de pronto una imagen se me vino a la mente, era yo, estaba en una habitación con la boca tapada y atada de manos y pies en una silla y el sujeto de ahora, acercándose a mí como si me fuera a….( ! ) ,al darme cuenta de eso me balancee en la silla que estaba justo ahora tal i como en la imagen y me caí al suelo con todo y silla

-vamos, Saku ríndete no podrás contra mi, buajajajajaja- rio maliciosamente- la otra vez no pude hacerte mía, como hubiera querido, pero ahora sí, eso tenlo por seguro.

Resignada cerré los ojos, cuando cual fue mi sorpresa, escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse y el estúpido sujeto cayendo al piso por el horrible puñetazo que le había mandado Syaoran, Mi Syaoran

**En casa de Tomoyo**

-Tomoyo ya llegue soy Yukito- dijo Yukito abriendo la puerta hasta un corredor que conectaba todas las piezas

De un momento a otro sale Kero y le dice -por favor Yue muestra tu verdadera forma-. (Yukito se transformo en Yue)

- ¿que necesitas Kerberos?- dijo Yue con una voz fría

-Yue estamos preocupados por Sakura, podrías decirnos otra forma de activar la carta de la esperanza sin el basculo- dijo Kero refiriéndose a la carta que había creado Sakura en ayuda del amor y la nada

-¿Kerberos, acaso ya se te olvido?- dijo Yue en tono de reproche

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Kero confundido

-nosotros tenemos en nuestra oreja un instrumento, eso nos sirve para ubicar nuestro dueño o creador- dijo Yue con una cara de sabelotodo

-ah! Ya, gracias Yue- dijo Kero saltando de la felicidad

- Kerberos, pero este solo funcionara si tenemos una pertenencia de muestra dueña- dijo Yue Serio

-Hm déjame ver, ¿Tomoyo tú tienes algo de Sakura?- Dijo Kero a Tomoyo

-no

-por qué no buscan en la casa de ella-

-pero como entramos, me imagino que ella se llevo la llave-

-pues es mejor ir a ver no perdemos nada-

**Y volvemos a la casa de Syaoran**

**Syaoran Li:**

Cuando sentí un fuerte golpe me desperté de una, viendo a todos lados, me acorde quien era esa joven y como no me di cuenta antes, era Sakura Kinomoto, mi amor de niño, aun que veo que sigue tan linda como antes, tan despistada, tan ella.

Bueno luego podía pensar en eso, me dirijo a la planta de abajo a ver que ocurría, no sin antes ver a Sakura, No la vi y me preocupe y Salí corriendo, entre a la primera habitación, vi a ese tipo parado, enfrente de Sakura, amarándola y con cinta en la boca, no lo pensé 2 veces y le di un puñetazo a es joven, cayó al suelo y me acerque a mi flor de cerezo.

-Sakura, ¿este bien?-dije yo lo más preocupado del mundo, cuál fue mi sorpresa, que al desatarla con sumo cuidado, ella me abrazo y se puso a llorar descontroladamente.

NO me gustaba verla llorar sobre todo, ya que recordaba mi flor de cerezo era lo más importante para mí y cuanto la había extrañado, para por fin tenerla hoy en mis brazos, aunque no se acordara de mi no importaba, ya que si era necesario la volvería a enamorar otra vez mas…

_**Continuara…**_

N/a: hola lo siento muchooooooooooooooooo pero no me venía la inspiración hasta que hoy por fin me llego un poquito aun que intentare subir el otro cap. Lo antes posible.

Se despide

Maleja

Besos y cuídense


End file.
